yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 083
"The Dark Spirit Revealed, Part 2", known as "Death-Calling Ouija Board" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on November 27, 2001, and in the United States on September 13, 2003. Major Events *Yami Bakura summons "Destiny Board" which, at the end of every turn, reveals a letter. After five turns a word will be spelled out (FINAL) and Bakura will win the duel. *Marik tries to give advice to Bakura, although Bakura refuses. * The "Destiny Board" reaches the fourth letter by the end of the episode, but at this point Bakura's has no more spaces to place any more Magic or Trap Cards unless he removes "The Dark Door" from the field. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4000 Life Points and controls "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) and "Dark Magician Girl" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, and "Magic Formula" (equipped to "Dark Magician Girl"). Yami Bakura has 150 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Sanctuary". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Bakura has just activated "Dark Sanctuary". The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary now appears and equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks directly, but since "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" was the monster the "Ghost of Dark Sanctuary" was equipped to, the attack is negated and Yami Yugi takes damage equal to half the ATK of "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3250) while Yami Bakura's Life Points increase by the damage Yami Yugi took (Yami Bakura 150 → 900). The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary then randomly equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. Turn 9: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then activates his face-down "Destiny Board". Now during each of Yami Yugi's End Phases, "Destiny Board" will activate Spirit Messages from Yami Bakura's hand or Deck in the following order: Spirit Message "I", Spirit Message "N", Spirit Message "A", and Spirit Message "L". When Yami Bakura activates all four Spirit Messages in the correct order, he will automatically win the Duel. Yami Bakura then activates "The Dark Door". Now both players can only attack with one monster during their respective Battle Phases. Yami Bakura then sets one card ("Dark Spirit of the Silent") and Normal Summons "Earthbound Spirit" (500/2000) in Defense Position. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Earthbound Spirit" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Kuriboh" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/200) in Defense Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly, but since she was equipped with the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary, the attack is negated (Yami Yugi 3250 → 2000; Yami Bakura 900 → 2150). The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary then randomly equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "I" due to the effect of "Destiny Board". At this point, Yami Yugi claims it's impossible for Yami Bakura to win through the effect of "Destiny Board" as he doesn't have enough Spell/Trap Card Zones to play all of the remaining Spirit Messages, but Yami Bakura claims that the effect of "Dark Sanctuary" allows him to play Spell/Trap Cards in his Monster Card Zone. Turn 11: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Sangan" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/600) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Sangan" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. "Sangan's effect then activates, allowing Yami Bakura to add a monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand (NOTE: When "Sangan"'s effect activates in the dub, Yami Bakura says that it allows him to draw a card when it's sent to the Graveyard without specifying that it let's him pick a monster with 1500 ATK or less as that card). Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks directly, but Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Dark Spirit of the Silent" to negate the attack and force "Dark Magician Girl" to attack directly instead. Since "Dark Magician Girl" was equipped with the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary, the attack is negated (Yami Yugi 2000 → 750; Yami Bakura 2150 → 3400). The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary then randomly equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. Yami Yugi's hand contains "Collected Power", "Monster Reborn", "Exile of the Wicked", "Card Destruction", and "De-Fusion". Yami Yugi Sets two cards. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "N" due to the effect of "Destiny Board". Turn 13: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Souls of the Forgotten" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/200) in Defense Position. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Souls of the Forgotten" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then activates his face-down "Collected Power" to equip all Equip Cards to "Kuriboh" which includes the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary. Yami Yugi then activates "Exile of the Wicked" to destroy "Kuriboh". This action also destroys the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position and under his control. Since "Dark Necrofear" is on the field, "Dark Sanctuary" is destroyed. "Dark Necrofear" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 3400 → 1200). On Yami Yugi's End Phase, Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "A" due to the effect of "Destiny Board". Turn 15: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the English Version * In the Japanese version, Bakura's "Ouija Board" spells "Death". In the dub, his "Destiny Board" spells "Final". ** Though the letters spelling "Final" are shown being selected on the board each time and the spirit messages display those letters, the board can be seen selecting the letters spelling "Death" in the background in wider shots of the duel. ** In the Japanese version, Yami Bakura explains what word it will spell out. In the English version, Yugi figures out himself when "A" appears. * "Exile of the Wicked"'s bible is removed from the US version. * Bits of the conversation between Bakura and Marik are cut from the US version. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the episode. Errors * When Bakura plays "The Dark Door", his card "Dark Sanctuary" is to the left of it on the field, but he put them in opposite places in his duel disk. * When Bakura sacrifices "Earthbound Spirit", it appears on the opposite side of the field it was summoned on. Also, in the English version, its card appears in "The Dark Door"'s place next to "Dark Sanctuary". * There are many mistakes on both of the duel disks. After Bakura plays "The Dark Door", on Yugi's following turn, Bakura's duel disk shows no monsters, but then it shows the magic card on a Monster Card place, and then no cards in the Monster places again. * When Yugi sets his two cards, his duel disk has "Dark Magician Girl" is in "Kuriboh"'s place and "Kuriboh" is in "Gamma The Magnet Warrior"'s place. * After the shot of Yugi and Bakura in a sliced screen and Yugi ends his same turn of the previous mistake, Yugi's duel disk shows the previously stated Monsters in the same wrong positions again, but this time also with "Kuriboh" in Attack Mode and "Dark Magician Girl" in Defense Mode instead. * After activating "Collected Power", Yugi's duel disk is messed up again in both card places and modes. "Kuriboh" is in "Big Shield Gardna"'s place, which is shown in Attack Mode. "Big Shield Gardna" is in "Dark Magician Girl"'s place, which is shown in Defense Mode. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" is in Kuriboh"'s place. * When Yugi plays "Exile of the Wicked", his Duel Disk has "Dark Necrofear" in "Kuriboh"'s place in Defense Mode before he even summons it with "Monster Reborn" in Attack Mode instead. "Kuriboh" is in "Gamma The Magnet Warrior"'s place, which is nowhere on Yugi's duel disk, in Attack Mode. * As Bakura places his hand on his deck in the end on this episode, there is a magic card in the very left slot, but after he actually draws his next card, that magic card has disappeared. Trivia * When "Dark Magician Girl" is again possessed and forced to attack she appears to be showing tears as the possessive spirit attacks Yami Yugi clearly showing regret and sadness for what is happening to Yugi because of her possible actions. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes